The Travellers: A Rangers Life
by Kxguldut
Summary: Part one in the travellers series: Three seemingly normal school kids are just minding their own business, when without warning they are sucked into a completely different world, yet how is it they can recognise it? And is one truly who they say they are? Or has his life the others have been led to believe he had, a lie? Here comes the chaos...
1. The book

**This is my first fanfic, so plz read and review your opinions :) Disclaimer: I do not own rangers apprentice or its characters and (sadly) probably never will**

"Hey Aaron!"

I whirl around in time to see a soccer ball flying towards my face from a metre away, I flick my arm around and deflect it into a bush next to me. I look back and see my friend Paul standing there smirking at me,

"still got the good old reflexes I see," he says.

"Ha!" I retort, "you're never gonna get me that easily,"

he runs over to collect his ball,

"anyway have you heard?" He says,

"heard what?" He starts bouncing the ball as we walk along and he replies,

"the new rangers apprentice book 'The Royal Ranger' is in the library"

"What?! Well come on then, what are we doing dawdling around out here while there are books to be read and new worlds to be discovered."

"You are really weird sometimes you know Aaron."

"Who cares! Come on, race you there!"

We ran to the library pushing and shoving each other to try and get there first. We had almost reached the library and I was a metre and a half in the lead, when we got stopped by a teacher who asked us why we were running,

"to get to the new rangers apprentice book of course,"Paul explained as if It should have been obvious,

I closed my eyes in horror as he said this, now we would never get to the library,

"ok then keep on going but no running ok, promise me that."

My eyes snapped open in surprise and I looked at the teacher and realised that this was my favourite librarian, the one person other than Paul and a few others who knew that I absolutely loved books.

We promised him we wouldn't run and continued on our way.

When we reached the library, we threw our bags down and rushed inside. In the air conditioning it was quite refreshing, cooling us off from the 200 metre run to the library. We rushed to the shelves and searched for the book, and to our growing horror it was gone from the shelves.

We stood there staring at the gap in the books where we know the book once stood. All of a sudden from behind us a voice says,

"looking for something?"

We both whip around to find that our other friend, Fred, is standing right behind us waving a book in front of our faces, we step back to get a better look at it. We gape in astonishment as we realise that not only had he gotten behind us without us knowing, but he had managed to get 'The Royal Ranger' before us as well.

"I saved this for you," he said, "I've already looked at it."

Paul and I kept standing there staring at him until Paul broke the silence,

"How in the world did you do that?" He exclaimed, "your even better than me!"

I now stared at him while he was saying this, and in turn said,

"better than you? Since when have you even been doing that?"

Paul looked at me and I immediately knew he was going to say something that I had either forgotten or should have known.

"since we started reading the Rangers Apprentice books, remember, we both started trying to be good at those type of things."

It all of a sudden popped back into my head, the constant staying over at Paul's house and going down to the forest around the back to practice unseen movement and our weapon skills. I also remembered that though I exceeded Paul in using the weapons, such as the bow and the knives, Paul was really good with the unseen movement and always used it to get the better of me while we were practicing, by falling out of trees behind me and grabbing me from behind, or hiding away while I looked for him only to jump out at me and knock me over.

While I was remembering this Paul and Fred were already moving over to a table with the book and I had to jog to catch up to them. We reached a table and all sat around the book, Paul opened it and started to read the prologue, I suppose that a prologue can tell you a lot about the sort of book you are reading, this time though we were distracted by something in the top right hand corner of the second page.

At first we thought it was just a scribble on the page but when we looked closer we realised that it was a website, written in extremely small but very neat handwriting.

Paul ran out of the library to grab his reading glasses so he could get a better look at it. Once Paul had grabbed them and come back inside, I grabbed my iPad and turned it on, then I got google open so I could type in the website.

"So what does it say Paul?"

"Hang on a moment," Paul replied, "it says Dctfraf-cwywts, ... what do you think that means?"

We both looked at Fred because he has always been good at those sort of things, Fred looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head and said,

"Sorry but I have no idea."

Paul and I both sighed and resigned to the fact, because if Fred couldn't work it out, then almost no one could. I typed in the websites address and a dark green screen came up with the words 'choose where you wish to start',all of a sudden all the different rangers apprentice book's covers popped up on the screen.

I deducted from that that it meant you were meant to click on which book you were wanting to start reading from, we all agreed that I should click on The Royal Ranger because that was the book we wanted to read.

Once I had clicked on it the link took me to a web page with a big accept button on it and just above it a link saying terms and conditions, being the people we are we skipped reading the terms and conditions and straight away clicked on the accept button.

We all jumped as all of a sudden the web page went blank and on the desk in front of us the book started to shine as if it was a torch on low battery, slowly the light began to get brighter and the book started vibrating, the book suddenly rose up in the air and all three of us were blinded by the light, and with the speed of an arrow, everyone was unconscious.

Slowly in a library a book settled down onto one of the benches and the three students were gone.

**hey guys I've finished the first chapter, woohoo, I have gone through this and changed the format and edited it a bit, so anyway, my next chapter might be a while, so please don't get too mad. See ya next chapter ;)**


	2. Strange findings

Chapter two

**Kxguldud: hi guys I'm not dead! Well... Technically I am but still... Anyway, sorry it took so long **

**Paul: that's an understatement **

**Kxguldut: but I have been distracted by tons of schoolwork and assignments (not to mention my iPad got confiscated and I don't have any other devices to work on) and a severe case of writers block.**

**Paul: in other words he was too lazy to do it sooner**

**Kxguldut: HEY! You'll pay for that in this next chapter**

**Paul: oh my, I'm sooo scared**

**Kxguldut: you'd better be... Anyway I'd better do the disclaimer then:**

**I do not own rangers apprentice or its characters and most likely (unless by some crazy yet extremely lucky phenomenon) never will but I do own my OC's.**

I was woken up by a wet sensation all over my back and jumped up in surprise. Looking around me I discovered that I was in the middle of a shadowed forest and looking down I discovered the reason for my waking, snow. It covered the ground in a layer that reached up past my ankle and the tree branches all around me were piled with snow.

'Hang on a moment,' I all of a sudden snapped out of it, 'where in the world am I?'

To my uttermost horror I realised that not only was I somewhere unknown in a forest, but I was alone. I was starting to panic and it took most of my willpower to calm myself down I started talking to myself in an attempt to convince myself that the others were fine.

"Ok, they can't be too far, they were right there with me when it happened sooo... They must just be in a different clearing, that must be it."

I jumped up startled when I realised I had sat down on top of an extremely cold and wet log, wiping the snow off of me frantically, I started walking in an easterly direction. (I could tell this because it was still morning and the sun was rising in that direction, well... At least I hoped it was still morning)

as I walked I started to sift through my memories, the good ones, the bad ones, the fun times the boring times. I was so stuck up into my thoughts that I didn't notice a shadowy figure off to my right until it was too late.

I yelped in surprise as the dark figure tackled me and we both ended up rolling across the icy ground. I managed to free myself from from its grip as we were rolling across the snow and ended up far enough away from it to regain my composure. During this small respite we both studied each other's appearances.

The figure was dressed in what seemed to be a dark cloak (not the sort that the rangers used) covering its normal garments and a deep cowl covering its face, so I couldn't see what gender it was, (hence the it) nor whether or not it was even human, or something else entirely.

Also something else that couldn't escape my notice was that situated on its cloak was a belt with a sheath for two throwing knives, a small dagger and enough extra room for a sword or other accessory if wanted. This was something I recognised, as me and Paul had stayed up late through nights designing and making four of these, one each for the two of us, and two spare.

All of a sudden while I was distracted, the figure charged towards me pulling out the dagger at the belt to slash at me. I barely had enough time to react as I ducked under the blow.

As he went past I tried to grab at the figures knives, when I realised I didn't have to, as I remembered I had one of the same scabbards as well. When I reached to grab my dagger I looked down to find myself in a similar outfit to the other figure.

My day had just officially weirded out.

All the same I didn't have time to think on the matter as I grabbed the dagger from my belt and parried the next blow from the other figure, by this time I was sure that it was at least human and the had the fighting style of a guy. The next thing I did was so completely unexpected and sudden that the opposition didn't even have time to react.

While we were fighting we had been getting closer and closer to one of the trees to my right. As I was thinking of how to use this to my advantage the cloaked figure (I suppose I shouldn't call him that now that I've realised I have the same style of outfit) the opposing figure managed to get a small cut to my left shoulder.

Outraged I grabbed his wrist during his second swing and with the dagger in my free hand, I stabbed it through the cloak and into the tree (you know the one we were moving towards), effectively pinning his right arm. He tries to grab one of his throwing knives from his belt with his free hand but again I stall this movement by slamming his dagger, which he had dropped when I pinned his first arm, through the cloak on this side as well rendering both arms useless.

He tries to kick at me but I grab his foot mid way towards my side. The figure sighs and seems to give up. I keep my guard up just in case it's a trick, but then I notice his shoes, white black and red sneakers, I had seen these before, I begin to put two and two together. But it can't be, can it. I rush towards him to pull his cowl down, 'he thinks I'm going to kill him' I realised as he closed his eyes.

I slowly pulled down his cowl as he flinched slightly. I sighed, my suspicions were confirmed, I pulled my own cowl down once this happened. He opened his eyes slightly wondering why he wasn't dead yet, then just stared, gawping at me.

"A-a-Aaron?" He starts stuttering, I sigh slightly and give him a glare. "Oh yeah Hey Paul" I return sarcastically. He looks at me intrigued slightly, "are you ever surprised by me?" He states.

I give him a sly smile. "Nope" I say, then I hit him.

**Kxguldut: there we go guys second chapter done and dusted**

**Paul: actually maybe I should be a bit scared cause you can do anything to me**

**Aaron: *snorts***

**Kxguldut: you're still on about that?**

**Paul: what?**

**Kxguldut: never mind we shall see you readers next chapter**

**Paul: oh you're gonna love this**

**Aaron:*slaps Paul over the back of the head* shuttup, anyway see you all later**


	3. An untimely meeting

**Aaron: *sitting at a sound desk* and we're live!**

**Kxguldut: seriously Aaron?**

**Aaron: what?**

**Paul: never mind**

**Kxguldut: anyway hi all you glorious readers, it is my pleasure to announce the posting of the third chapter**

**Aaron and Paul: *cheers***

**Kxguldut: thus we will be having one of the main characters joining us this time around**

**Paul: and hopefully they will be arriving soon**

***doorbell rings***

**Kxguldut: I'll get it, Paul you do the disclaimer!**

**Paul: well here goes, kxguldut does not own rangers apprentice or it's characters but does own his own OC's, and personally I think he's fat but...**

**Kxguldut: OI! I HEARD THAT!**

**Aaron: Paul hide now!**

Chapter three

An untimely meeting

'OUCH!' Paul exclaimed as he hunched over in pain, 'what was that for!'

'Oh I think ambushing me and trying to kill me is reason enough' I retort back at him angrily. He mutters something about being unable to recognise me, and thinking I was an assassin or something.

I sigh and roll my eyes skywards. Paul could be so thick headed sometimes.

'So are you going to let me down anytime soon?' Paul asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

'Hmm let me think about that for a minute' I say scrunching up my face and pretending to think hard. Now it was Paul's turn to sigh, I suppose I can be thick headed too.

'Ok fine have it your way' I exclaim as I pull both the daggers from the tree, thus (A.N: I think the Romeo and Juliet assignment is getting to me! Aaaargh!) thus freeing Paul. I hand Paul his dagger (we both have our own personal crest engraved on each of ours) and sheath my own at my belts Paul starts stretching his arms, sore from being stuck against a tree.

'So how did we get here?' Paul asks.

'Oh I have my theories, but I'm more worried about where are we?' I comment.

'Only one way to find out!' Paul yells as he rushes off into the forest. I quickly run after him, tackling him to the ground.

'Ow, again wh-!?' I cover his mouth with my hand to silence him, I glare into his eyes and he stops struggling when he sees the dangerous glint in my eyes. 'We don't know where we are, or what could be in this stupid forest that could be hostile to us, so we may want to keep it down for now!' I whisper to him harshly.

Paul nods his acknowledgement and I let him up, he slowly rises to his feet and we both walk off (slowly and quietly this time) farther into the unknown forest.

Wills POV

I had just gone off to collect more firewood as I was running short of it at the small hut/house where I spent much of my time these days, when the sound of exited shouting (or loud talking in this case) caught my attention.

It was all of a sudden cut off as if the person creating the noise was hit or something.

I decided to move closer towards the sound. After about another five minutes of silently following, I catch up when they reach a clearing, and I almost immediately take action.

Aaron's POV

We had been walking for a while now and I could see a clearing up ahead. 'How about a break once we reach that clearing' I said, pointing it out, 'fine by me' he returned. We slowly made it towards the clearing and almost immediately sat down on one of the fallen logs.

After about only thirty seconds of resting, there is an extremely small rustle to our left, I turn in time to see a dark mottled figure seem to melt from the shadows to our left. Both Paul and I jumped up in surprise, then stopped as we saw the longbow, arrow noked, pointing straight at us.

Then in recognition of a slight glint of silver just around the figures neck we both exclaimed in unison, 'You have got to be kidding me!'

***front door opens***

**Will: Hi guys Sorry I'm late!**

**Aaron: oh Hey there Will, kx is busy soo...**

**Will: where's Paul?**

**Aaron: well as I said kxguldut is busy... **

***paul runs past the doorway yelling followed quickly by kxguldut chasing him***

**Aaron: wiiittthh paul**

**Will: oh no what'd he do now**

**Aaron: called kx fat... During the disclaimer**

**Will: oh no not at all good, lets hope he isn't hurt too bad at the end of this we need him next chapter**

**Aaron: yes lets, ok guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next one will be longer**

**Will: and thus we will see you all next chapter!**

**Aaron&amp;Will: bye!**

***pained screams come from other room* *Aaron and Will wince***


	4. Close calls

**Aaron: hi guys we are back with another chapter**

**Will: and kx is busy fixing up Paul**

**Aaron: so we decided to take things...**

**Will: into our own hands**

***hi fives each other***

**Aaron: so for the intro**

**Will: we have decided**

**Both: to set something up**

***flicks switch***

***digital sign pops up from floor with flashing lights***

**Sign: kxguldut only owns his own OC's and most of the plot!**

Chapter 4

Close calls

_'You have got to be kidding me!'_

We both dived in opposite directions as a warning arrow was fired towards us.

The arrow thudded dully into the log we were sitting on moments before. Paul immediately broke off into the trees and melted into the shadows, leaving me to be the only remaining target.

I stand my ground as the stranger approaches cautiously, and stops at a slight distance, second arrow on the string.

A crazy idea pops into my head, one I have used once before, with surprisingly amazing results (I don't even know how they even fall for it).

I put my hands behind my back and, hoping Paul was watching, put three fingers up and leaned them slightly to the left. (A signal to Paul to get ready to run) then I change my focus point from the ranger to behind and slightly and upwards of him, and said,

'that's a funny place to put a piano.'

The ranger hesitated for a moment, seemingly confused, and then turned to look where I was concentrating. I smirked inwardly to myself, and in his moment of distraction, ran.

Once I reach the trees Paul joins me in the running. 'I can't believe that actually worked! Paul exclaimed.

'You'd better believe it, or we're both dead!' I call out as we keep running through the pale forest.

'Hey Paul!' I yell.

'Yeah?' He answers,

'time for a plan!'

'Which one?'

'This one!' I say as I rush ahead, grabbing an overhanging branch on the run, and practically fling myself up into the branches of the next tree along.

When Paul follows my lead and ends up in the branches, we start to travel from tree to tree for a while, until we are sure that we had lost our attacker.

As we were catching our breath, Paul comments 'well I think I know where we are', 'no kidding' I reply as a couple of wrens decide to pay a visit to our tree.

I shoo them away before continuing with 'so we got sucked into one of our favourite book series'.

Paul nods and replies 'and were stuck here until we can figure out a way to get back'

'Yeah but the problem is that you usually have to defeat some evil or something before you can' I say in my oh so very sarcastically happy voice, and when Paul gives me a strange look I quickly defend myself, 'what? I read a lot'

'A bit too much I could say'

'What? You never know when you're about to get sucked into a completely different universe, and then have to fight gangsters and fire breathing goats and sneak into a Ball to find some magic scroll that will take you home. And if you don't have a gold necklace or pretty rock to buy a fancy coat, or an inconspicuous bag to carry food and important items in. Then you just have to improvise'

Paul looks at me for about a minute before replying 'so... Improvisation then'

I nod and the say 'you know, if we were in any other situation right now, I probably would have laughed at that, but my laugh is a little bit too loud'

Paul chuckles a bit and replies, 'we'll just make sure not to laugh young chap' with the best mock serious face on, that I couldn't help but let a large grin come across my face.

**Wills POV**

As soon as I had turned back from trying to see what the one of the teens (well at least they sounded like teens) was looking at in such confusion, the kid was running and already at the trees.

I cursed and took off after him as he disappeared into the forest. I keep following their tracks when they just suddenly disappear, as it the two of them had just flown off or something.

I do a double take, and on closer inspection it looked like the two teens hadn't even slowed down before just disappearing into thin air.

Feeling defeated, I slowly head back to my small home.

As I finally reach the clearing where my house stands, I find my former mentor Halt standing near the door, about to knock.

I couldn't resist as I called out to him 'halt, Halt!'

Halt turned around and raised an eyebrow at me, 'what is it with former apprentices and using that particular greeting?' He asks

'No idea' I answer, a grin breaking out on my face. Halt sighs and turns back towards the house, saying 'well don't just stay there all day, are you coming inside or not!'

I follow halt inside with the grin still on my face, Halt sits down while go straight to the pot to get some coffee.

'So what's my former apprentice been up to recently?'

The smile on my face fades slightly as I explain about what happened moments before he had arrived, leaving out the bit about when the two kids had outsmarted me of course.

Once I had finished, Halt was silent for a while, seemingly thinking before answering. 'Interesting, it could be nothing but maybe you should look into it'

'Ok I will'

'Oh and perhaps get Mckenzie onto it as well, he's been a little bored without any assignments recently'

'Rightio, good idea actually'

'You sound surprised' Halt accused as he got up to leave.

'Oh and Halt, before you go' he turned back, answering, 'always with the questions, very well what is it?'

'Whats a piano?' I ask, Halt looks at me like I'm crazy, answering 'haven't the slightest idea... Why do you ask?'

'No reason' I reply quickly. halt rolls his eyes skywards, before disappearing out through the open door, leaving his empty mug on the table.

***kxguldut walks into main lounge room***

**Kxguldut: hi guys I've finished both the chapter and fixing up Paul!**

**Will: is he going to be alright?**

**Kxguldut: uh... He should be fine...**

***paul walks in covered in bandages***

**Paul: hopefully**

**Aaron: ouch that looks like it hurt**

**Paul: yup... Kxguldut sure knows how to torture someone**

**Kxguldut: meh... It runs in the family**

**Will: well anyway see you all next chapter**

**Aaron: and hopefully we will have Halt joining us here in this humble abode**

***doorbell rings***

**Will: I'll get it!**

**Kxguldut: so thank you those who have stuck with us so far**

**Paul: we really appreciate it **

**Paul, Aaron and kx: see ya!**


	5. Beating bandits

**Kxguldut: *yawns* oh... Hey there guys, fifth chapters been finished**

***Paul, Aaron and will walk in***

**All three: already?**

**Paul: but you only started it like... Two days ago**

**Kxguldut: yeah I spent a few late nights on it... And wasn't Halt meant to be here?**

**Will: nah, apparently he couldn't come**

**Kxguldut: oh... ok... Then who was at the door?**

**Aaron: the pizza delivery man *rubs back of neck sheepishly***

**Kxguldut: ok, what gives**

**Paul: uh... We thought we'd celebrate having the fifth chapter done**

**Kxguldut: ugh... Who am I to complain? **

***starts to rush from the room***

**Kxguldut: *calling over shoulder* oh, Aaron you do the disclaimer**

**Aaron: kxguldut only owns the OC's and most of the plot... NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

Chapter 5

Beating bandits

Aaron's POV

After about an hour, we figured the ranger had headed off by now. We both got down from the tree and headed off in a westerly direction (it was afternoon by now)

After about three minutes of trudging through the undergrowth, Paul asks 'if we meet anyone should we use our real names, or...?'

Nah we'll use our code names' I reply (yes we do have code names... We were nerds what can I say?)

'Soo, at leas were used to them, hey Arthur?' He comments, putting on a business like tone, 'that we are Peter, that we are' I retort, putting on my best mock serious voice.

After about five seconds of staring at each other, we both crack up laughing. 'My goodness do we always do that?' Paul asks after we had calmed down a bit, 'yup' I reply, popping the p, causing Paul to fall into another fit of giggles.

It doesn't help that a moment later, I accidentally hit my foot against a rock, hidden under the snow, causing me to fall face first into the snow.

'Ah, smeg that's cold!' I yell, quickly jumping back up, causing Paul to fall deeper into his fit of giggles.

I grab a dead branch off the ground, ( it takes a lot to snap Paul out of these sorts of things) readied it in my hands, and swung it at his shoulder.

A solid crack could be heard as Paul was hit by the branch, immediately snapping him out of his giggling fit.

Yet as the branch struck, a small piece of the branch, snapped of the tip, and flew into my face, knocking me off balance. And with my amazing luck, (or lack thereof), as I am regaining my balance, my foot lands on an icy patch in the snow.

I fall straight backwards, and land, flat on my back in the snow. I groan as I get up, and comment, 'why do I have to be Loki's plaything?'

Paul looks at me while rubbing his shoulder where the branch struck, before saying, 'I can see him now, rubbing his hands together in glee'

'Oh great' I return sarcastically. 'Shh!' Paul shushes me, I immediately go silent, to hear the sound of hoof beats in the near distance.

'Is that...?' I start, Paul nods and whispers, 'I think we're near a road' 'well at least we can find out where the smeg in Araluen we are' I whisper back, 'let's go.'

We both start to move towards the sound of horses. We were almost to the sound when I hear some footsteps from behind us, and by the sound of it,more than one.

I look over to Paul and see that he has heard them too. We both dive towards the bushes to the side, and wait.

We didn't have to wait long before a group of men trudged through the undergrowth near us. The group was somewhere around eight men strong, (upon closer inspection it was actually seven) and all were carrying a varying assortment of weapons, from short swords, to clubs, to varying sizes of daggers.

I turn to Paul and he mouths to me 'bandits,' I nod my head and whisper to him 'follow them, but don't be seen, I have a plan.'

Once the last of the bandits had walked past, I quickly got up and silently slid in behind the last bandit. After a minute of walking, we neared the road.

The leader of the bandits motioned for us to stop, then said to us, 'ok men here's the drill, you three, (pointing towards three of the men near me) you take the left hand side,'

'Sir!' The three men that were pointed out replied, before moving down along the side of the road into position. Then the leader started talking again.

'Now then, there's you two, (pointing to the two men standing to the left of me) who will guard the front' the men nodded before getting into formation.

'Now lastly you two, (pointing towards me and the last bandit left) will take the right side with me'

'Yes sir' we both answered, while I put on my deep voice (I'm well known for it back home) so as to not be as suspicious.

I inwardly grin to myself at how thick these guys can be.

Once we were all in position, we waited as the hoof beats steadily got louder. All too soon, a horse driven carriage came into view. With a signal from the bandit leader, we all jumped out onto the road and surrounded the carriage, causing the horses to rear up, and come to a complete stop.

With another prearranged signal from the leader, the horse driver was wrestled, struggling, from his seat out the front of the carriage, and tied up, gagged, and placed to one side of the road.

The leader, flanked by me and the other bandit that was selected for our side, then walked towards the door of the carriage, and exclaimed loudly

'Ok now, come out slowly, with your hands in the air where I can see them!'

From inside came out a man, well dressed, followed by a rather short woman in a silky cream coloured dress, both with their hands slightly raised.

'Well well well... Look what we have here' the leader drawls, 'a couple of nobles, very good picki-'

Un known to everyone else (as all their attention was on the leading bandit) I had drawn my dagger, and at the right time, had now slammed the hilt into the side of the leaders head, rendering him unconscious, quickly followed up by a flying kick to the face of the bandit that had gone with me and the leader.

'_Two down, five to go_' I thought. 'You should shut up sometimes, your worse than me!' I say, still using the deep voice, and looking down at the unconscious leader.

The remaining five bandits just stood there, shock written all over their faces, almost comical. Finally they Snapped into action, all running towards me at once.

I ward off the first two blows with my dagger, and manage to dodge the next three, before Paul finally takes the initiative and comes to my aid from behind. The bandits seemed surprised for a moment, allowing Paul to knock one down and for me to disarm another, before elbowing him in the face, he falls to the ground unconscious with a bloody nose.

The remaining three bandits regained their senses and resumed their attack. The odds were better now however, and all of a sudden became evens, as Paul, about to get his head separated from his shoulders by a swiping blade, does an almost perfect matrix move, following it up with a backwards flip from his hand, causing his feet to connect with the bandits chin.

One of the men hesitates slightly when seeing his comrade fall. The hesitation was his downfall, allowing me to knee him in the balls (yeah... There...) extracting a very high pitched whine from the back of his throat, which was quickly silenced by the hilt of by dagger hitting his forehead.

The last remaining bandit took one look at his fallen comrade, dropped his weapon and ran for his life. Both Paul and I made simultaneous movements, and each of us grabbed a throwing knife, and in perfect unison, threw.

Time almost seemed to slow down as the two knives flew towards their target, and at the perfect time, both knives thanked through his coat (ok it was more just baggy clothing but...) and stuck into a tree that the bandit was passing by.

The force of the sudden stop caused one of the knives to rip through the clothing, but the bandit remained stuck, the reason being the remaining knife still stuck through his coat.

Paul and I both ran over to him and and grabbed him before he could get loose. Paul hit him over the head to stop his dismal whimpering. I then drag him back towards the others.

We immediately got to work by dragging them all to the side of the road, and gagged them by ripping off some of their sleeves and tying them around their mouths. I looked around and saw some spare ropes that the bandits had brought with them, and, cutting them into short lengths, tied all of their hands behind their backs.

Finally once we were done, we turned back to our shocked nobles, both of which had their hands still raised.

Still using my deep voice, I say 'you can put your hands down now you know'

Paul hits me on the arm and hisses 'seriously dude, knock it off'

'Awww, ruin my fun why don't you' I whine and take my hood off, shaking my hair, 'but seriously you can put your hands down'

The two hastily put their hands down as Paul punches me in the arm again, 'ow!... Whaat?' I whine again. Then I hit Paul in the arm as payback. He glares at me and was about to hit me again, when we hear chuckling from one of the nobles.

We both turn and glare at him, causing him to start laughing louder.

Eventually when he stops he asks us, 'are you two kids related?'

'Yup' I answer, before Paul has a chance to.

Paul sends me another glare and answers the question, 'no we're not related, we've just been friends for a long time'

I pout at Paul, causing the man to chuckle against

'The names Trevor, Trevor Windsey' he said holding out his hand, 'and it seems we are in your debt'

'Well then, I'm Peter and that's Arthur' I say , shaking the mans hand. Paul hits me in the arm again and says 'i'm Peter and he's Arthur'

I shoot a grin in their direction, causing Trevor to chuckle again, 'quite the prankster is he?' He asks Paul, Paul answers with a slight smile, 'he's Loki's personal source of amusement'

As if to prove his point, at that precise moment, a bunch of snow falls from one of the branches above me, and covers me from head to toe in snow.

I sigh and start brushing it off as Trevor starts laughing again, as I am doing this, I see the horse driver still tied up and gagged. (A. thought I was going to forget him didn't you?) I walk over to him and untie him, taking off the gag as well.

The I pull him to his feet, and he starts talking, 'thank you sir, I owe my life to you sir!' 'Will you all please stop it with the indebted thing' I say, 'it's really not necessary!'

'Ok sir, sorry sir!' The horse driver quickly replies, before running off to the carriage.

'Wow, are they all like that?' I mutter to myself, as I start to collect all the bandits fallen weapons. Once I had them all in a pile, I also check to see whether or not they had any hidden weapons or such. I look over towards Paul and Trevor, to see that they are still in conversation.

I sigh as I take all the hidden weapons I found (all twelve of them) back to the pile, where I tie them in a bundle to take back with us (you never know, they might come in useful).

I carry them over to Paul and Trevor. When I reach them, Paul turns to me, excited and says, 'Trevor here has invited us to come along with him to castle Araluen'

'Ah, it was the least I could do for you' he replied. 'Well we may as well take these with us, we could sell them or something' I say, while I drop the bundle of weapons, 'oh and one more thing' I say as I rush over to one of the trees and grab our throwing knives, look at the engravings, before sheathing mine and taking Paul's back over to him, whereupon he sheathed it as well.

I put a goofy grin on my face and say, 'we'll then, let's get goin' and we all entered the carriage, laughing.

**Backstage**

***Kxguldut walks into***

**Kxguldut: woah... Ok now I'm glad that I left the party early**

***pulls out camera and takes photo***

**Kxguldut: this is soo going on Facebook!**

***shadow22p walks into the room***

**Shadow: woah dude what happened here?**

**Kxguldut: they decided to party**

**Shadow: and you left early**

**Kxguldut: yup, always do, I only stay-**

**Shadow: for the food, I know**

**Kxguldut: we know each other way to well**

**Shadow: I know!... Wait... Ok accidental pun there**

**Kxguldut: well I'm glad your here, cause were gonna need all the help we can to clear this room *gestures vaguely around at the room***

**Shadow: oh great , can't you just nick something from Alec the Dark Angels lab again?**

**Kxguldut: shh! He doesn't know about that yet! He might get suspicious if things keep disappearing and reappearing in there**

**Shadow: ok then, oh and I also hear that you need some more OC's soon**

**Kxguldut: yeah, so if people can PM me their wanted OC's names, I can have them put in the story for you**

**Shadow: that would be great guys, though for guests you can just review the names**

**Kxguldut: well that's all for now guys**

**Shadow: so we shall see you next chapter**

**Kx&amp;shadow: Byee!**

***kxguldut salutes* *shadow smirks and then winks***


End file.
